I love you
by Reed314
Summary: Harry has always watched her, his obsession growing each time and when he finally has the courage to ask her someone just has to destroy it.


Summery: Harry has always watched her, his obsession growing each time and when he finally has the courage to ask her someone

Summery: Harry has always watched her, his obsession growing each time and when he finally has the courage to ask her someone just has to destroy it.

I love you

He watched her. He watched her do everything; talk, walk, run, sing, dance, and write. Oh how he loved to watch her write. To watch as she moved her quill scratch across the parchment as she wrote line after line of detail in stories of what has happened in dreams and all around life.

He had watched her from the first moment he had seen her walk into the great hall. Her long blonde hair flowing behind her, her crimson eyes filled with danger but love. She was a person that stuck in the background. Never wanting to be seen. She was the one that knew everything but didn't want people to know.

She didn't know that he had fallen in love with her but then again neither did he.

Harry Potter sat at a table trying to do his homework. Ron and Hermione sat across from him also working on their homework, Ginny next to him doing just the same. And she sat on the common room couch a book in her hand and a crimson blanket wrapped around her body to keep her warm.

Harry would occasionally steal glances at her when no one was looking.

It had been this way for two years. Before she had transferred here in 5th year from a small school in Rome.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he had to talk to her. He closed his book and pushed out of the table.

"Where are you going Harry?" Ginny, his ex girlfriend asked without looking up.

"I'm going to sit in front of the fire." Harry said. He hated the fact that she still acted like his girl friend. Ron had told him to allow his little sister to stay with them and Harry had disagreed but Hermione had told him it wasn't worth the argument.

Harry walked over to the couch where she was sitting and looked at her and smiled.

"May I sit here?" Harry asked.

She jumped at little but looked up from her book and smiled.

"Of course." Said the sweet voice that was barley ever heard.

Harry sat next to her and she closed her book giving him a chance to see what it was called.

'Silver Moon by Jessica Venti' Harry looked over the name again and then remembered what this girl's name was. **She **was Jessica Venti. "You wrote that book?" Harry asked as he looked up at her beautiful crimson eyes. "Yes, I enjoy writing. It is a passion." Jessica said with a soft smile as her crimson eyes met the cool emerald. "It was a New York best seller for six months strait." Jessica turned her head away to the fire. Harry smiled and took the book from her hands making sure to brush his hand on hers making her blush. "What is it about?" Harry asked as he flipped through the pages to see many lines highlighted and underlined. He read one of the lines and was taken back by the detail that was in the line. 'I walked through the endless graveyard clenching to Apollo. My heart raced ever time we turned a corner and I thought I was going to die if I didn't get out of here soon. Then it happened the thing I had been dreading the most. There in front of me in weathered marble was my mother's tomb stone.' "A young girl by the name of Isabel. She looses her mother and meets a vampire who takes care of her. They fall in love and so on. Not my best but apparently people think it is brilliant." She said softly. "I don't think we have met. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said as he held his hand out to her. "I'm Jessica, Jessica Venti. It is a pleasure to met you Harry." Jessica said as she shook his hand. "You were in the Triwizard tournament weren't you?" Jessica asked. "Yeah I don't know how but I was." Harry said. "You don't hate me like the others do right?" Harry asked nervously. "Of course not. I've seen what you have done since I came here from Rome. Never in my life have I seen anyone do the things that you have done. They were treating you horribly. They shouldn't do that to you just because you go pulled into something you didn't want to." Jessica said softly. The rest of the evening went on talking and learning more about each other. Jessica leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry in turn wrapped his arm around her to pull her to him. He took this as the perfect time to tell her everything. "Jessica, listen I need to tell you something." Harry said as he watched her peaceful form. "Anything" She replied. Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then stated what he needed to. "I've watched you over the last two years. And I do believe I have fallen for you." Harry said. He kept his eyes on her at all times and slowly her eyes opened to revel crimson eyes. Jessica sat up and pushed Harry away. Harry felt a stab of pain when she did this. He had just ruined it all, she would never love him. "No you don't Harry." She said softly as blue tears came to her eyes. "Don't tell me what I feel. I know who I love and she is sitting right in front of me." Harry said as he took hold of her tiny pale hand and held it to his cheek. "No you don't. You're just like every other guy that has said he was in love with me and turns out it was only a bet with his best mate to see if he could make me fall for him. I'm not going to let that happen again." Jessica refused to look up. Harry took her chin and forced her to look at him. She was shocked to see the pleading in his eyes that none of the others had. "Please, please let me prove to you that I am not like the others." Harry pleaded. His hand moved from Jessica's chin to her cheek where he stroked it lovingly. Jessica leaned into his touch and smiled. "Ok, one chance." She said "Thank you my love." Then at that moment Harry did something Jessica didn't expect. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away and smiling like and idiot. "Met me in here tomorrow morning." Jessica nodded and closed her eyes once more and leaned on Harry's shoulder. Harry kissed her hair and forehead as she slept and he watched the fire. He was determined to show Jessica just how much he loved her

Jessica sat in the common room early in the morning with a notebook in her hand and a quill in the other.

She had barley wrote one line when someone entered the common room and wrapped their arms around her neck.

"Hello" The gentle voice that belonged to Harry whispered as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Good morning Harry." Jessica said with a soft smile as she put her things down and stood up from the chair she was in to face Harry.

Harry rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked (A/n: It is a Hogsmed weekend so they don't have classes.)

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked as she took Harry's hand and he led her out of the common room.

"Hogsmed" Harry answered as he pulled her toward the train station and into a compartment.

Harry and Jessica sat side by side on the way to Hogsmed. Harry's arm was wrapped protectively around what he considered his and Jessica leaned her head and Harry's shoulder and caught up on some sleep since she hadn't gotten much from writing last night.

No one else joined them and Harry was thankful for that. He wanted to spend the whole day with Jessica alone.

When they arrived at Hogsmed Harry took Jessica to the bookstore where she showed him all of her books that had been published.

Harry was shocked at how many books had been published. There was five rather large books that were about three inches or more thinker and then there was about 100 children's books. They were all simple children's stories but the chapter books were so complex that not even Hermione could understand the ever twisting plot and the trouble the characters would get themselves into.

After they were done at the bookstore Harry hard bought one of her smaller books that she had written for children. At this action Jessica laughed to no end telling him that the book was meant for children. But he still bought it so he would have something of her.

"Would you mind if the author singed it?" Harry asked as he held out a pen and the book. Jessica smiled and wrote a small message in the book.

'_To my favorite boy at Hogwarts may your dreams always come true. _

_Love Jessica Venti.'_

It was late in the afternoon (almost seven) when they went to the Three Broomsticks for dinner.

They had talked and laughed as they ate their dinner.

After dinner Harry lead Jessica toward the train station to head back to Hogwarts with the rest of the student body.

Harry thought everything was going perfect until he decided to leave Jessica for only a minute to speck with Ron and Hermione when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

Harry turned around and saw the red hair of none other then Ginny Wesley. He was taken off guard as her lips came crashing to his and he was knocked to the ground. Ginny held him there and flipped them over so he was on top of her just as Jessica turned her head to look at what the commotion was.

At the sight of Harry on top of Ginny kissing her tears welled up in Jessica's eyes and they treated to spill as she ran for the train.

When Harry finally broke free from Ginny he turned toward where he had left Jessica standing only to find her gone and further down he saw that was in the arms of none other the Draco Malfoy.

A sharp stab of pain shot through Harry's heart when he saw his enemy holding the girl he loved. And to see her crying just made it all the worst for knowing it was he who had caused her such pain was enough to kill him.

"Please don't cry Jess" Harry heard Draco's voice. It was soft and gentle unlike any other time.

Draco took Jessica's hand and began to lead her toward the train door and as he passed Harry he whispered something.

"Stay away from my cousin Potter."

"Jessica please." Harry cried as he took Jessica's hand. Draco let his guard down and Harry was able to pull Jessica right out of his arms and into his own. Jessica cried into Harry's shoulder as she tried to push him away but after six years of Quidditch it was impossible.

Harry held onto her for dear life and cried into the crook of her neck.

"Jessica, please" He cried. "Don't leave me. I love you and I'd never hurt you." Harry held her tighter and saw that Malfoy had walked away leaving his cousin in the hands of Potter.

Harry raised his head and looked into Jessica's eyes and saw the hurt that had just appeared.

And just then Harry did the only thing he could think of. He lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips to hers kissing her praying to every god up there that she would kiss him back. He had to know that she was still his. He had to know if she would ever forgive him. And to his surprise he felt her warm lips kissing him back. Harry was over joyed with this and decided to deepen the kiss.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it to him without hesitation. Their tongues battled for dominance white Harry's arms slid down to Jessica's waist and Jessica's arms slipped around Harry's neck.

After a long time Harry reluctantly broke the kiss and looked into Jessica's eyes.

"Please forgive me," Harry asked as he kissed her neck gently biting to leave his mark saying she was his.

"Kiss me again and I'll think about it." Harry looked up at the beautiful girl before him and without a second thought he kissed with as much passion that his body would allow. When they pulled apart they were both left breathless.

"I love you" Harry whispered in her ear

"I know, and I love you too."

**A/n: I know really lame but I had noting else to do so here you go. **


End file.
